The Intruder
by MillionPages
Summary: When a new camper comes to camp Percy has to choose between the Intruder Kyra or his long time crush Annabeth. Used to be call Who will he choose, co-writen by Klydo. Better than it sounds
1. Arriving

**Ok this is my first story uploaded so please do not hate. I hope I'm doing this right**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians those rights belong to Rick **

**So here I go wish me luck**

**Annabeth's POV**

Finally back for another summer at camp Half-Blood and another summer to spend with my crush Percy Jackson. I haven't always liked him it was just once I became such good friends with him I noticed the feeling stirring inside myself.

Once I got there I marched up the hill to get a good look at the camp and I loved the sight. I could see everything from the Big house to the Dining Pavilion, from the forest to the cabins. Then suddenly I was rolling down the hill and stopped once I reached flat ground laying on my back groaning. I turned around to see what idiot push me down the hill and when I did I saw a girl my age running down the hill.

She was wearing a purple tee and jeans. While running I could see her reddish brown hair flowing behind her. It was beautiful and that made me the slightest bit jealous but I let that slide and got back to the moment at hand

After running she sat down next to me sweat dripping down her face and panicked "Oh my gods are you ok? I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" she explained and then stuck out a hand to help me up and I accepted it. "Hi I'm Kyra. Kyra James" she said with a grin on her face "I'm new here obviously."

I liked her I could tell we were going to be best friends soon. So I decided to return the gesture and smiled and said "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" "Cool" she exclaimed "I don't know who my godly parent is yet"

To be nice and try to make a new friend I offered her a tour around camp since I knew the camp better than a lot of the campers here. I showed her the Big house, strawberry fields, arena, forest, lake, dining pavilion, stables, etc explaining about them. Then we arrived at the cabins I showed her the other cabins and which god or goddess that cabin represented and then lead her to the Hermes cabin since that's where she would be staying until claimed.

Kyra was jumping for joy with excitement I told her there was to be a bon fire tonight and that I would see her there and walked out of the cabin. I was about to make my way to Zeus' cabin since I heard that Thalia was here at camp because lady Artemis had given her a vacation for working so hard when I heard voice that made my knees go weak and my heart start racing say "Hey Wise Girl long time no see" I turned around to see none other than my best friend and my crush Percy Jackson with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hi Percy" so far that was all I could choke out "I um heard Thalia was back and was going to check her cabin" "Why would you she's right here" and just like they had planned it Thalia jump out from behind Percy and ran up to give me a hug she was the only other person who knew about my crush him.

All three of us just walked and talked until it was time for dinner. Then I had to go to gather the Athena cabin since I was the cabin leader.

**Percy's POV**

Once I saw my wise girl my heart started pounding I liked her last year but she liked Luke she also did like me a lot but chose him instead. That summer they were off and on until Luke dumped her and broke her heart I would have jumped in and comforted her but it seemed more like a girl thing. What she didn't know was that I still had a crush on her from last year but it wasn't as strong since I hadn't seen her. But I just figured that she didn't like me anymore but I still kept some hopes that we would be together until I saw her.

**Ok since this is the first one I'm not sure how long it is on the website I am so sorry if it's short. Please review I will be writing more you actually don't even have to review for me to write another chapter I would just like you to so I know if you enjoy it. Thank you for your time of reading my story**

**-MillionPages**


	2. YAY Dinner time

**So after I saw exactly how long it was I decided to write more anyway plus I am super bored but I really should be practicing I have a lesson tonight (musical) oh well. Any way here you go  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians those rights still belong to Rick<strong>

**I really hope I don't have to do that each chapter**

**Percy's POV**

After I said my goodbyes to Annabeth and Thalia I started to make my way towards the dining pavilion and then all of a sudden in one quick second I was lying on my butt.

I started to get up realizing I had run into someone and helped them up. She glanced up at me and it was like time froze.

_This girl that had her hand in mine was beautiful. She had reddish brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back; she was wearing a purple tee that fit her nicely, jeans, and a pair of black converse. On her face were two soft hazel colored eyes and I realized she was blushing then she stopped and her lips started moving then I was snapped out of my day dream._

"Hello? I am so sorry this is the second time that this has happened today" she said.

"No all my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, hey I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon one of the big three" I said with my mouth hanging open thankfully she didn't notice.

"Hello Percy my name is Kyra James I am daughter of someone since I haven't been claimed yet I don't know who my godly parent is, I'm new I got here today and am staying the Hermes cabin but I hopefully already have two new friends" I listened with my full attention on what she was saying and the last part caught my eye or should I say ear.

"Am I one of your new friends?" I asked with a hopeful smile on my face. "Yep you and this girl named Annabeth so far I've known her for about 3hrs and she's already my best friend here at camp I'm going to meet her at the bon fire tonight" she replied with the same smile as ever that put me into a trance but also slapped me across the face when I heard Annabeth's name then my mind started racing.

_Annabeth? I wonder how they met. Oh this is bad if I have a crush on both of them. Now not knowing if Annabeth or this new girl Kyra likes me is actually a good thing. There are actually a lot of girls who like me but I don't them back but still._

"I'll see you there Percy bye" whoa what just happened. I looked around and saw Kyra running off to catch up with….Annabeth I could recognize those golden locks anywhere.

Idiot I thought I don't even know what her entire sentence was. Grrr….. I looked down and realized everyone was walking to the dinning pavilion for dinner and I was starving so I ran down and saw Nico and Thalia and decided to walk with them.

**Kyra's POV**

_Wow he was actually really cute, ugh it's only been 3hrs and I'm already falling for a guy totally out of my league. But I was replaying what happened in my mind and mentally stopped it where he was smiling and I could see his sea green eyes. _"What?" I asked noticing Annabeth was talking to me. "Are you ok? You've been staring out in space for a couple minutes" "Oh really" I asked with a bit of wonder and confusion in my voice. Then I noticed everyone started sitting and Annabeth and I exchanged are goodbyes and I ran over to the crowded Hermes section.

I followed the directions Annabeth gave me from the tour and did what they said. I ate my dinner in peice every once and a while i would see Percy out of the corner of my eye once he saw me looking back at him he quickly looked back at his food.

So then I decided to glance over to look at Annabeth and saw her glancing over at Percy hmm that was suspicious then she saw me looking at her and smiled. Then I was caught off guard when she walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Oh umm hi?" I said kind of afraid of what she was going to say but instead she just asked if I was done eating. I nodded my head and she smiled and grabbed my arm. She then lead me towards a girl sitting at a table with a lot of other girls there wasn't one boy at the table.

The girl smiled and stood up."Who's this?" she asked "This is Kyra James she is new and hasn't been claimed yet so I was just thinking to introduce her to some of my friends" Annabeth replied. That made me really happy that she would do that for me since I was new and usually you want to hang out with your friends and not the weird new girl.

"Ok Hi I'm Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus king of the gods and lietendent of Artemis" she stated with her head held high and her voice full of pride just like Percy's when he told me his dad was on of the big three's

"Yeah we know Thals, do you have to say king of the gods every time I introduce you to a newbie?"Annabeth asked sarcastically "Attention everyone attention" said a man who was half horse? "We have a new camper today and I would like to introduce you to her" Annabeth then lead me up to where the man horse was standing and whispered in my ear "Go ahead"

I walked up glancing around at all the eyes on me and got slightly nervous."Hello my name is Chiron I am the activities director here at camp half blood, and what your name say it loud enough for everyone to hear" I took one last nervous look around and then spoke

"H-Hey my n-n-name is K-kyra J-j-james" that just proved how nervouse I was I only stutter when I get nervous or have you to speak in front of a lot of people I don't know.

Once I finished speaking almost everyone burst out laughing except for my new friends Annabeth, Thalila, Percy and some other people and I decided after dinner I was going to meet them and thank them for not laughing.

After the laughing died down I walked back to Annabeth and Thalia. We all walked towards the beach when Annabeth stopped I looked back to see who stopped her and it was Percy Jackson.

I tried to stop and see what was up with them but Thalia kept dragging me towards the beach leaving her alone with Percy, my crush.

Annabeth and Percy caught up with us after a good twenty minutes laughing about something. I was a little sad she got to chat with Percy while I got Thalia but there's nothing wrong with her I jut wish that I could get to know Percy it seemed Annabeth already knew him very well.

**Percy's POV**

I saw Thalia, Annabeth and Kyra exit after Kyra was done introducing herself and peopled laughed. I made mental note to yell at them next time they stuttered or got nervous. But anyway back to buisness once I saw them leave I hopped out of my seat and followed, not everyone was done with dinner some were and they headed to the beach as the girls did.

Once I caught up i decided that this was the moment I was going to ask Annabeth how she knew Kyra. I grabbed her shoulder and stopped while Thalia dragged Kyra farther away from us.

"Hey Annabeth I was wondering how you knew Kyra"

"Oh well while I was on half blood hill she ran into me and I rolled down the hill" I gave a small smirk when I heard she rolled down the hill "She then ran after me and caught me at the bottom of the hill and asked me if I was ok and then introduced herself, so then I decided to give her the tour around camp" she said remembering everything of course, that was my Wise Girl.

"Wait you know Kyra too?"she asked with a confused look on that beautiful face of her's

"Yeah I do, After we split up I started walking to the dinning pavilion and ran into her then we introduced ourselves to each other and ba bang we were friends, why are you jealous Wise Girl?" I asked trying to make it aound like a joke but I really wanted to know if she would be jealous.

She didn't say anything at first as if considering it then responded "Of course not Seaweed Brain...uhh why would I?" I have to admit I was a little disapointed but noticed her eyes were darting back and forth as if nervous, well she did think about it maybe she does like me.

Right when I was about to ask she changed the subject to something else. Both of us then started walking again towards the beach for the bon fire. My hand brushed against hers and she blushed slightly.

Once we got there we were laughing about oh who knows what and sat next to Thalia and Kyra who kept glancing over at Annabeth and I. Then the bonfire started and everyone started chatting.


	3. BonFire

**Ok well I'm happy I have at least 2 reviews so far that may sound kind of pathetic to you but I'm happy because they're both positive. I might try updating chapter 3,4,and 5 but I'm going to write it then update it I don't want to update all at the same time I need something to keep my readers busy. I'd like to shout out to BlackConverse24 for helping me out. I am so sorry I forgot to mention before that some of the people who died in the war aren't dead in my story sorry again and Luke and Percy are friends. Ok let's get started.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan<strong>

**Kyra's POV**

Once the bon fire started Thalia got up and told me she was going to introduce me to some of their friends.

They had a lot of friends I could tell since it took me 25 minutes to meet and greet them all.

Let's see there was Katie Garder daughter of Demeter, Travis and Conner Stoll twin sons of Hermes, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, Selena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite, Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus but most people just call him by his last name, Luke Castellan son of Hermes and not to bad looking…what uhh never mind, there were more but I don't want to stand here and name them all.

After learning all those names I walked over to Percy who was talking with that Luke dude. They were talking about meeting up at the arena tomorrow for practice.

Then Percy turned around to start walking back to where we were sitting but instead ran into me.

We both were on our backs in pain groaning. I turned my head to face him and he looked amazing in the light of the fire, "Are you ok? We really need to stop doing this it's going to kill us one of these days"

I saw him turn towards me to listen and could see the light in his sea green eyes it was like I was staring at the ocean during a sunset.

"Actually it might kill you but as long as it doesn't hit me in a certain spot I'll be fine. I guess I forgot to mention I'm invincible."

I was stunned one by that fact that he's invincible two by his smile it was so amazing his teeth were like white pearls, what am I thinking he is totally out of my league.

He got up and then helped me up then everyone just starred at us. I didn't know why so I was getting really nervous.

Then one kid maybe 3 years younger than me maybe 14 pointed at my head and everyone started cheering. I looked up and above my head was a glowing symbol it looked like and ear of wheat.

"Congrats Kyra, you've been claimed looks like you're a daughter of Demeter goddess of agriculture."Percy stated with that cute smile of his

While everyone was still cheering Katie came up to me and explained that everyone that lived in our cabin was my half sibling. This was a lot for me to take in since this was my first day.

Once the cheering died down which didn't take long to them it wasn't the most interesting thing, my new friends and even the ones that I had just met came over to me and started patting me on the back and congratulating me.

After the bon fire ended I said my goodbyes to my new friends and Katie and I went to the Hermes cabin to get my things which isn't much mainly a gym bag that contained-2 other changes of clothes, black flip flops, twenty dollars, and my cell phone.

I ran in to get my things and Katie came in too. She started talking to Travis Stoll, which was strange well not really they were kind of friends.

My things were all gathered and I told Katie that I was ready to go she nodded and before we walked out she pecked Travis on the cheek and then ran to catch up with me her face was red from blushing I turned to see Travis' reaction and he was just standing there with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

**Katie's POV**

Kyra walked over to me and said she was ready so I nodded and before I followed her out I pecked Travis on the cheek and ran to catch up with Kyra. I could feel the temperature rising up as I figured my face was turning red.

We started walking to the cabin in an awkward silence until Kyra grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "So what's up with you and Travis" she asked with a questioning look

"Oh him um nothing" I responded with a small blush

"Oh really so the kiss was a kiss of friendship?"

"Yep" I was getting nervous I could tell she was on to me, she is my sister though she should be able to tell if I'm lying or not that was a bad thing.

Since my best friend here is Selena some people say I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite because I would meddle in stuff like this.

"Well I'm friends with Percy but I don't kiss him on the cheek"

That was my chance "Oh so you like Percy?" I asked trying to change the subject. She didn't respond she just stood there like she was trying to decide if she liked him or not. Then she decided on what to say and it disappointed me.

"I won't answer that question until you talk, what's up with you and Travis" I gave a frown and glanced at my watch

"Ugh um it's getting late it's already 10:30 p.m. I made lights out at 11p.m. we should get going plus I have to show you your bed.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter i have an idea for the next chapter but im a little tired but im also bored i might write it but not post it until tomorrow. Please review and tell your friends to review id lik to get up to ten review from this chapter or chapter 4 if not i might stop writing it and end unless my reader talk me out of it**

**-MillionPages**


	4. Gods Gods can be Annoying

**Hey readers I hoped you liked my last chapter and don't forget to tell your friends like pm them please if you like that because I would really like more reviews. Now on with the show! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Kyra's POV**

Ugh why was Katie being so stubborn? I thought children of Athena were supposed to be the stubborn ones.

(Athena=_Italic, _Kyra=normal, Aphrodite=**Bold**)

_Hey my children are not stubborn and neither am I_

Whoa what the heck?

_Oh yes I forgot you were a newbie this is goddess Athena speaking gods can read your thoughts and speak inside your mind, it takes a little bit to get used to. You have to listen to what they're saying to help tell who it is or ask them._

Um I apologize for the insult lady Athena

_It's ok but watch out about insulting the gods you never know when they are listening and I think you should try and make a move on Percy _

But why he's totally out of my league

**No sweetie he may seem like that but he does kind of like you**

Oh my gods is there two gods in my mind right now?

**Yep It is Aphrodite here and go easy on Katie she has had this crush on Travis for 2 years oh and don't tell her I told you**

_Smooth that could have ruined her love life not that I would care though I think she should go out with my son Malcolm_

**Oh no Malcolm likes Kyra's half sister Miranda aww that even sounds cute Malcolm Miranda, Miranda Malcolm**

Excuse me but you guys are still in my mind not to be rude or selfish but if this doesn't involve me then can you discuss this somewhere else maybe in their minds

**Oh but sweetie this does involve you, you and Percy even I the goddess of love does not know how this will turn out**

_Yes I hate to admit it but in the section of Love Aphrodite is smarter than me_

**Really you think so?**

HELLO? Still here can we continue this later

_That would be a good idea since you've been talking to us your body is just standing in front of the cabin with a thinking face on_

**Oh and Katie has been calling your name for the past couple of minutes tootles **

_Yes goodbye_

Um bye? "Kyra? Hello is anyone in there?"

"Oh what I'm sorry I just kind of zoned out then" "I can see, anyway here we are the Demeter cabin"

I looked up and saw the cabin and it was beautiful it had flower hanging down from vines and had what looked like a tree growing out from it. To me it looked like the ultimate tree house.

It was huge from the tree held many mini tree houses I was guessing those were where we would be staying. The mini ones were all connected by rope bridges and surrounding each individual house was a porch that went all around so you wouldn't have to go into their house.

In the center was a giant tree house two or three times larger than the others. "That's where the leader of the cabin or should I say cabins stay there is an extra bed there would you like to stay with me?"Katie said

"That sounds like a great idea" I said excitement flowed through me just like it had when I met Percy

Katie and I climbed the steps it was a bit tiring but this is camp you're supposed to get a lot of exercise. The staircase spiraled around the tree and ended at our mini cabin and then spread out amongst the limbs of the tree.

I walked in and it was beautiful they were two beds on opposite sides of the room one on the left one on the right. Above each of the beds head was a window with light green curtains that matched the beds. It was absolutely symmetrical each side had a bed, nightstand, bookshelf, lamp, and pot.

The room was painted like a flower garden on the walls. Katie walked over to the left side so I assumed that was her bed plus there were some seeds and a new shovel lying on the bed that I figured was mine.

I picked up the shovel and on the handle someone taped a note that said- _Dear Kyra, I am glad you made it camp safely. I hope you make wonderful memories there and listen to Katie she will become one of your best friends beside the Annabeth and Percy. Yes I do know about them I am a goddess aren't I. Have fun, stay safe, and I hope you can plant some beautiful crops, and flowers  
>-Love Demeter<em>

I put my bag down my bag on the other side of the nightstand and plopped down on my bed, moving the shovel and seed before doing so of course.

Katie took another glance at her watch and said it was 10:55p.m. And that I should start lying down. So I did so turned off my light and fell asleep faster than I thought I would.

**Wow that was really fun to write and it didn't take me too long. Writing the tree house was really cool and I'm sorry it's mainly been Percy and Kyra's POV but I'm going to try and make it Annabeth's POV next chapter if I write one I think I will just not sure what will happen so please review. Tell me your comments, concerns or ideas in the review or if you want it to be private PM me **

**-MillionPages**


	5. Wake up NOW

**Well I'm happier I got 5 reviews so far I know still doesn't sound like much but I don't care as long as I get to right. Like I said in the last chapter I know it hasn't been Annabeth's POV in a long time so that's who I'm going to start off with so get ready set and….GO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth's POV**

After the bon fire I went straight to bed I was so tired I didn't even get a chance to change I just plopped down onto my bed with my face first and began to dream.

_I was at camp half blood on the beach, sitting. I saw a shadow above me and turned around, it was Percy I was happy that it was him._

"_Hey Annabeth mind if I sit down I have to ask you something?" "Not at all you are my best friend, so what's up?"_

"_Well I have been wondering this for a long time…."_

"_Yes?..." I questioned _

"_I was wondering… if you would like to be my girlfriend?" _

_I felt energy surge through my body, a huge smile spread across my face "Yes Percy, gods yes"_

_He smiled and started to lean in then he said thanks Kyra. Before I could process what was happening I got pushed out of the way eating a face full of sand when I turned around I saw the Kyra took my place._

_Percy opened his eyes and shrugged like he didn't mind kissing her. So he leaned in once again as did she they both closed their eyes then-_

"Oh my gods!" I shouted I looked around to see the entire cabin gone to breakfast and then I looked around and saw Percy standing in the doorway.

"Rise and Shine Wise Girl" was all he said it made me happy for him to use that nickname he gave me his smile was a bonus.

I shot up from bed and told him to wait I was going to go to the bathroom and change, he nodded. While I was in there I was thinking about that dream I had with him and Kyra but I decided to shake it off and just enjoy the rest of the day.

We walked to breakfast together but we split up when we had to go to our different tables. I was still so tired I made a mental note to ask Will for some nectar.

"Hey what's today's date?" asked one of my half sisters, I thought and realized I didn't know so I shrugged and replied with an Idk. She then put on our cabins signature thinking face when Malcolm said it was June 30th.

June 30th? I thought then it hit me it was almost time for the annual fireworks show and the posters always say bring that someone special so that was Percy's time to choose me or Kyra.

**Percy's POV **

I was waiting for Annabeth and when I saw the Athena cabin come down without her I figured she had slept in so I walked there to look for her. When I opened the door and stepped in Annabeth's eyes snapped open and screamed "Oh my gods!" I decided to ignore it.

She looked around confused then saw me and I said "Rise and Shine Wise Girl" with one of my usual smiles. She returned the smile got up and then told me to wait a moment she was going to go to the bathroom and change, I nodded.

When she came back we started walking toward the pavilion. On the way there I noticed a sign to my left that said: ANNUAL 4th of July FIREWOKS, where-the beach, when- 4th of July, also at the bottom it said don't forget to bring someone special and it was signed by the Aphrodite cabin.

My mind started racing this was the chance for me to ask Annabeth, but what if she didn't like me back. I just decided to wait. Then Annabeth and I split up as usual to go to our tables.

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter I just wanted to get to a new chapter and decided to hurry and finish this one up. So please read and review**

**-MillionPages**


	6. Just tryin to help

**Ok I don't really have anything to say so… wait yes I do I am working on another story it's a crossover with PJO and 39 clues I'm in the middle of writing it so be on the lookout for it I'll tell you at the beginning of the chapter once I post it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Kyra's POV**

Katie and I walked to breakfast together, I saw Percy looking for someone I was about to go and ask him who he was looking for, but then he ran off towards the Athena cabin. Oh that's who he was looking for, he was looking for Annabeth.

I started eating and chatting with Katie and meeting the rest of my newly discovered siblings, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy and Annabeth walk in and split up to go to their different tables.

I noticed that coming in Percy was thinking hard about something but I couldn't figure out what. After he sat down and began eating he kept looking and Annabeth sighed and then continued to eat.

_Lady Aphrodite? _I thought

**Yes Kyra**

_Do you know what's up with Percy?_

**Yes I do but I shouldn't be one to tell you why don't you ask my daughter Selena about it**

_Ok I will thank you Aphrodite_ Then I saw Selena get up and start walking towards her cabin so I quickly finished my meal and ran to catch up with her.

"Selena" I called and stop to breathe. She turned around smiled and walked towards me

"Hey can I ask you a question?" "Sure no problem" she replied

"Well Percy was acting kind of weird this morning at breakfast, did you notice?" "Why yes I did he kept glancing over at Annabeth"

"Do you know why?" "Well duh I am a daughter of Aphrodite I can see he really likes Annabeth"

Once I heard those words I felt as if my heart was ripped out and my world falling down all around me "But I know you also like him a lot too" I looked back up and her and nodded my head with a frown on my face "Just to let you know I could tell Percy has some feelings for you too"

That lit up my face; I told her thank you and ran off to go talk to Annabeth. I found her sitting under a tree reading a gigantic book no surprise there. "Hey Annabeth? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, what's up?" "Oh well this morning at breakfast I kept seeing Percy looking at you" she looked down at her feet "And sometimes I see you staring at him, do you like Percy?" She slowly nodded her head with a frown

"What about you he looks at you sometimes and you look back, _do you like _Percy?" "No we're just good friends" I lied but put on a good face where even a daughter of Athena could take hours to figure it out

**Annabeth's POV **

I felt so embarrassed when she asked me and when I tried to return the feeling she just replied not looking embarrassed or anything but I had a hunch she wasn't telling the truth.

So for the rest of the afternoon I totally opened up to her.

You don't know how much I like him, he's so cute, blah, and blah, blah I just went on and on.

Then we both heard the lunch bell so we got up and walked to lunch together on the way there I saw Percy and Kyra told me to go talk to him so I did.

After lunch I decided to go practice in the arena when I overheard Kyra saying to Katie that some girl Drew kept pushing her into Percy say go stand next to your boyfriend. Once I heard that I got kind of mad so I went up to talk to Kyra about it.

She said it was nothing but I didn't believe her so I told her I would handle it. I walked over to Drew and told her to knock it off. She said "Fine but she should have just told it to my face instead of sending someone over here to do it for me" I tried to explain but things didn't go well after that.

I didn't see Kyra again until after dinner and she came up and yelled at me saying stuff like-thanks a lot now everyone thinks I'm a brat and that I can't handle my own problems, and now Percy's going to hate me then she walked away

I got so mad and lost my temper I ran deep into the forest and I sat down on a rock thinking

_Why would she care if Percy is really her friend he won't get mad, and why did she flip out on me I was just trying to help_

**Ok that's the end to that chapter I know to me it's a little short. This is also kind of a sad chapter at the end because it's their first fight together I might put another one in there maybe, maybe not I depends on how the story line is going. If you have any suggestions for me Pm me or write it in your review**

**-MillionPages**


	7. So confusing make up

**Now to chapter 7 I finally got to 10 reviews that makes me happier. Ok now time for Disclaimer **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a day now making it July 1stwith only 3 days left until the fireworks and things still haven't been the same exactly there has just been this awkward feeling between me and one of my best friends.

I really didn't know what to do I don't any of this or how to handle it things just went by so quickly. Since she thought Percy hated her I did something that seems stupid but isn't I went up to him and asked him if he hated her.

**Percy's POV**

So while I was just sitting on the beach as usual Annabeth came up to me and sat down but it looked like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned

"Um do you hate Kyra?"

I gave her a confused look then answered "Why would I hate her she's one of my best friends" maybe even a little more than friends I thought but I didn't say that aloud.

Then what shocked was that Annabeth just got up and walked away leaving me confused. I turned and looked back at the ocean wondering what happened replaying the short convocation in my mind over and over again until I saw another shadow over me.

I turned around to see Silena looking down at me. She then sat down and shot me a small smile.

"Girl troubles Percy?" she asked I wondered how she knew this; well she is daughter of Aphrodite.

"Yeah that and I little confusion what do you thing I should do?" she thought for a quick second and then looked back at me and said

"I think you should follow your heart Percy and think about it. Just because you like them more doesn't mean they're the right person for you" and with that she got up and walked away just like Annabeth did only this time I was confused but thinking

**Kyra's POV**

I was looking out the window in my mini cabin thing (I'm just going to call it a cabin) still asking myself why she did that. I guess she was just trying to help but she shouldn't have gotten involved but then I saw her approaching.

I knew it would be a minute before she got up here because of all the stairs so I slowly walked to my bed laid down and looked up at the ceiling. Then I heard a know on the door followed my her voice

"Kyra are you up here can we talk?" "Come in" I said with absolutely no emotion in my voice.

She walked and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Why" I asked, she looked confused but then seemed to understand what I meant

"Because I saw you were annoyed and frustrated so I wanted to be a good friend and help you" I could feel the sadness and guilt in her voice as she said it

"I know you were just trying to help but-"I was cut off by Annabeth saying "He doesn't hate you"

I was stunned, confused, happy and a little mad

"You asked him if he hated me?" I questioned raising my voice slightly; she just looked down at her feet then nodded.

I was about to start yelling at her again but then I remembered what happened yesterday when I yelled

FLASHBACK

After I stormed off I looked back to see Annabeth's blank face that then turned into anger then a frown and saw her run to the forest as fast as she could. I could help but feel guilty I still continued to walk back to my cabin when I heard I voice that I hated

"Where's your body guard?" I turned around to see Drew with a smirk on her face

"I don't know what you're talking about" trying to make it sound convincing so I could get away from her I had just gotten out of a fight with my best friend I could handle it. Thankfully Katie came to my rescue.

She was walking back from Silena and came over to say hi to me and walk back with me to the cabin. Once she got there she saw the face I was making and turned to see Drew

"What do you want Drew?" she asked with anger in her voice

"Oh so Kyra you fired your old one a got a new one I see" I could see that she was trying to get me fired up and it worked I lunged at her trying to punch her in the face but she just simply side stepped my attack and I fell to the floor

I looked up to see her laughing at me and to my side was Katie asking if I was alright but I wasn't listening to her I was listening to Drew and what she said

"Isn't this sad? 1. You can't fight and so then let your friends fight for you 2. You have anger issues and boy you like oh so badly is totally out of your league and will never go out with you" she gave me one last smirk before you walked off

I got up and was about to go and try to punch her again when I notice the people holding me back I saw Silena, Katie, and both Stoll brothers holding on for dear life

I took a deep breath and let the anger flow out of me and relaxed once I did they let go and I ran off to the strawberry fields as fast as I could

END OF FLASHBACK

I took another deep breath and said calmly "I forgive you and can we forget about this and be back to being best friends"

Annabeth looked at me for a moment surprised at the tone of voice I used and then smiled

"Of course" She then hugged me and pulled me up out of bed "Come on let's go to the arena maybe you can learn how to fight because capture the flag is coming up very soon." Then we both got up and started walking down the stairs to the arena as friends again

**Ok well I hoped you liked that chapter now this would go better with more readers but since I don't get that many at least it won't take me to long but I'm doing a poll on who Kyra should go to the fireworks with the choices are:**

**PERCY**

**LUKE**

**NICO**

**CONNER**

**Make up a character **

**Or suggest a name that's not there but in the series**

**Thanks I would appreciate if you did that it would help because Kyra gets a date and then- well I can't tell you but either way choose one and either put it in a review or PM me**

**-MillionPages**


	8. Son of Hades gets a date

**Ok so here's the real 8****th**** chapter I actually thought Nico and Conner were tied but apparently they aren't one of them won by one vote so I'm sorry for any Thalico fans reading this but that's what the people voted on so on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Percy's POV**

Today I decided to go take a little walk around camp maybe visit some friends. While I was walking a shadow opened up in front of me and I fell down I looked around to see what happened and it appears I ran into Nico when he was shadow traveling here.

"Oh hey Nico, what's up?" "Nothing just came because of the fireworks even if I don't go with anyone, they're still cool" right after he said that Kyra walked up and I could see the look in his eye brighten when he saw her.

"Hey Percy, who's this?" "This is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, he came for the fireworks"

"Oh yeah I remember Thalia introduced me to him at the bon fire, that's cool hi Nico I'm Kyra James daughter of Demeter" Once she said Demeter the look in Nico's eye went from bright to worry.

"Hey uh I have to go talk to some um people I'll see you two later" and with that I walked off towards anywhere but there so they could get to know each other better.

**Kyra's POV**

I was just taking a stroll around camp and I saw Percy talking to and I didn't really recognize him at first. Once I got up to them I could see a little better and I knew that I knew him I just couldn't remember his name until he told me.

Nico had black hair like Percy maybe a little shorter and really dark eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black v-neck and a pair of bright red converse.

He looked about my age and had a nice tan even though he mostly spends time inside. He is also maybe a little taller than me and very cute.

The next thing I knew Percy was leaving and I was alone with Nico. First we just stood there in an awkward silence until he broke it with "Kyra would you want to take a walk in the forest with me?"

I just shrugged and followed him into the forest.

"So Nico um what do you like to do?" "Yeah I guess I like talking to the dead and um I really don't know, you?"

"I like hanging out with friends, gardening of course, and uh I guess that was it" "So you like the fireworks show?" "Yeah I love it even if I don't have a 'special someone' to go to it with it's still an amazing show, are you going with anyone yet?"

"Well I wouldn't know since it's my first summer being here but it sounds pretty cool and no just like every girl I was wanting Percy to ask me because well I kind of like him but I think he likes Annabeth and she's so nice and a good friend plus she really likes him"

I could see Nico thinking about something but I didn't l now what until he asked "Um well I know I'm no Percy I'm not tall, tan, and everything else he is but if you want to you don't have to but… will you go with me to the fireworks show?"

I'm not sure where he got the answer from it was either my face with a giant smile or me jumping up and down saying yes. Then I calmed down and said "I would love to go with you Nico"

After I said that I gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off to go tell Annabeth and Katie the great news.

**It may not be the longest chapter but I'm writing another one today with either Travis and Katie or Percy and Annabeth I don't know yet. I'm also very happy that I have 19 reveiws so far because I know this isn't the most popular story out there but i'm happy it has some readers.**

**-MillionPages**


	9. Sea green roses

**Here is the 9th chapter I hope you people like it. If you get confused it might be because I changed the 8****th**** chapter to the real one not the authors note sorry for any confusion caused**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth's POV**

Katie and I were walking down towards the strawberry field to go find Kyra and see if she wanted to hang out with us until she came running from the woods with a huge grin on her face.

"What happened?" I asked in an interested tone "I have a date to the fireworks" she practically screeched

"Really who?" Katie and I asked in unison "Nico Di Angelo!" I put a worried face on and Katie's jaw dropped.

"What? What's wrong with that?" "Well daughter of Demeter you know happy things growing and such going on a date with the son of Hades ruler of the underworld god of death" I responded like it was supposed to be obvious which is kind of true

"Also did you know that mom isn't best friends with Hades considering he tricked her daughter into staying in the underworld for half of the year" Katie said with a frown on her face.

After Kyra heard this, her huge grin turned into a frown "So mom wouldn't let me go on a date with him?" "Well you can go on the date she just won't be too happy about it but I'm thrilled you got a date to it, now I just need to get Travis to ask me to it"

Now it's my jaws turn to drop once I heard this "Oh wait did I say that aloud?" Katie asked worried "Kyra burst back into her happy state screaming "I knew it!"

Katie blushed and walked away. Once she was out of earshot I whispered to Kyra "We need to find Selena and hook them up" "Defiantly"

**Katie's POV**

After I let it slip that I liked Travis I blushed and walked away towards the Demeter cabin. I just kept looking at my feet then I ran into someone I looked up and saw Percy."Hey Percy what's up?"

"Oh Katie I was just looking for you can you do me a favor? I want to ask Annabeth to the fireworks show as my date and wanted to give her flowers when I asked her" I just stood there amazed that Percy could be so romantic then finally snapped out of it and answered

"Percy that's so sweet of course I'll help you what kind of flowers do you want?" "Well what kind do you think that Annabeth would like?"

"I think since they would be coming from you that they should match your eyes in a sea green oh and Percy, Selena is going to announce that before the fireworks there is going to be a dance" "Wait you can make the flowers any color?"

"Yeah I could make one twenty feet tall but I don't because that takes so much out of me" "Yeah I get it so can I have maybe some sea green roses?"

"Of course one second" I closed my eyes and pictured about five roses in a little bouquet that were a sea green color I reached into the air towards my right and when I grabbed something I knew it had worked and opened my eyes to see it perfectly

"Here you go" I handed him the flowers with a smile he started to walk off but then stopped and walked back "Hey could I have one more favor? Can you tell Annabeth to meet me down at the beach?"

"Sure thing anything to get you two together" he said thanks hugged me and then walked away.

Once I turned around I saw Annabeth and Kyra approaching and I knew that could not be a good thing so once they got here I told Annabeth that Percy said to meet him down at the beach and she left now I just had to get Kyra to leave and I knew that wasn't going to be easy.

**Annabeth's POV**

When Kyra and I got to Katie to start our plan she said that Percy wanted to talk to me down at the beach I glanced at Kyra to make sure it was ok that I left and she nodded.

Once I got to the beach I looked around for Percy and I found him leaning on a canoe wearing his signature smirk. "Hey wise girl, hop in"

"Um where are we going?" "Canoeing duh!" I laughed at his childish answer and walked over and got in the canoe

Once we both got in he took the ors and started rowing us out onto the water and then stopped he pointed out toward the horizon so by instinct I looked while I was taking in the breath taking view I heard him mutter "It's beautiful just like you"

When I heard that I turned to see him holding about five beautiful roses that matched his eyes "Annabeth would you like to be my date to the fireworks show?" **(A/N I would leave it at a cliffhanger but I get so sad when that happens so I'm going to let you hear her answer)**

I was stunned that he asked me so for a moment I didn't say a word then I looked up and saw his face trying to think of what was going to happen. So that's what I look like sometimes I thought then I snapped back to reality and said one simple word "Yes"

**So I'm just going to leave it how it is and I'll probably update tomorrow it's not like I have anything better to do. I hoped you liked the chapter.**

**-MillionPages**


	10. What a gret plan

**Now I think I might do some Traite action in this chapter so be aware. So here is the 10****th**** chapter I would like to dedicate it to TKCPJO39CLUESFAN for being very kind and giving me advice. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Katie's POV**

After Annabeth ran off to go find Percy I turned back to Kyra. "Hey sis what's up?" she asked I could tell something was up but I responded anyway "Oh just thinking"

"Bout?..."

"Um about well oh stuff" I said I already let it slip that I wanted Travis to ask me out I can't let it slip that I was thinking about him but it seemed that it didn't work to well .

"Hey you want to come to the down to the big house with me to talk to Chiron?" she offered with a nice smile that was when their little plan was put into action even though I didn't know it at the time.

As we were walking towards the big house a girl I recognized from the Athena cabin came over and said she needed to borrow Kyra for a moment so they walked off. Then when I turned around I came face to face with Conner.

"Hey Conner what's up?" "Oh nothing just going to the amphitheatre to meet Travis why don't you come with me" "I really shouldn't bec-"and with that he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the lake.

**Kyra's POV**

Step one of our little plan or should I say Annabeth's little plan since she was the one who thought of it, was in action me Selena, Annabeth, and Conner were planning to try and get Travis and Katie together.

So Annabeth and I walked up to Katie I was about to ask her if she wanted to come talk to Chiron with me but before I could she told Annabeth Percy wanted to meet her at the lake. Then after Annabeth left I made small talk then asked if she wanted to and she came.

Right on cue Selena sent one of Annabeth's sisters to come and 'borrow' me for a moment leaving Katie alone. Once I left she turn around to continue to walk towards the big house like I suspected but stopped because Conner was there to drag her- er I mean invite her to the amphitheatre like planned.

Everything was going perfectly we told Conner to walk slowly and talk so we could get Travis down there too. While I was walking to go get him to go there I passed Percy and Annabeth which was holding some roses.

Once she saw me she ran over to me all excited and said that Percy asked her to the fireworks/dance thing but before she could go on I motioned Percy over here and he jogged over. After he got here I told him the plan and he was in, then I told where we were in the operation.

They both nodded and Percy ran off to go tell Travis that Chiron wanted his help for planning the next April fool's day. Once Percy left Annabeth and I had to run to the Apollo cabin to borrow a guitar.

While we were walking she told me what happened. When we got there we asked Will if we could borrow it and he didn't mind at all but he kept trying to asked questions so we dragged him along with us.

On the way there we bumped into Selena who said "we have to hurry because Katie was halfway there and Travis was sprinting there but I stopped him by well tripping him so he now smells like grass, which is good right since Demeter and Agriculture and you know grass"

We all laughed as we continued to run towards it. Once we got there we all stepped behind the curtains as we watched Percy and Travis walk onto the stage.

Percy told Travis to wait there that Chiron left to go get a notebook to write the pranks down and that he'd be right back and with that Percy ran away and then made a loop meeting us behind the curtain.

Then I noticed Katie and Conner coming. Conner stopped and is supposed to go tell Katie to go down there and that he would meet her there in a minuet that he had to go get Percy and Annabeth to come too and with that he also ran off then making a big loop back.

Luckily no those two didn't see them.

**Katie's POV**

Well after Conner starting dragging me to the amphitheatre he had to tie his shoe and that took about 5 minutes he said it had to be perfect so he wouldn't trip.

Once we got there he stopped and said that he had to go get Percy and Annabeth to join us. I just went along with it and started to walk down I stepped on stage and Travis we on the opposite end.

"Hey Travis Conner had to go get Percy and Annabeth" I said walking towards center stage

"Why Percy just left he said to wait that Chiron said he wanted to see me to plan the next April fool's and that he went back because he forgot something" Travis screamed which I thought was unnecessary considering we were now both at center stage.

"What?" I asked confused "Conner said he was meeting you here he never told me why though"

"No he didn't tell me that"

Then I heard it a little tune beginning. Travis and I both turned to see where it was coming from and we saw Selena, Kyra, Annabeth, Percy, Conner, and Will standing there smiling at us. Was about to run away before the introduction to the song was over but Travis stopped me and said that we could enjoy this.

**_Kyra_  
><strong>_There's something sweet  
>and almost kind<em>**  
><em>Annabeth<em>  
><strong>_But he was mean and  
>he was coarse and unrefined<br>**Selena  
><strong>And now he's dear  
>and so unsure<br>**All girls  
><strong>I wonder why you didn't  
>see it there before<em>

I realized they changed one of the last lines

**_Percy  
><em>**_She glanced this way  
>I thought I saw<br>**Conner  
><strong>And when we touched she  
>didn't shudder at my paw<br>**Will  
><strong>No it can't be  
>I'll just ignore<br>**All Boys  
><strong>But then she's never  
>looked at me that way before<em>

I glanced up to look at Travis and he was blushing probably just as much as me. It is true though one day something just clicked between us he became a little more mature and sweet. Now I look at him differently, more than just as friends

**_Annabeth_**_  
>New and a bit alarming<br>**Selena  
><strong>Who'd have ever thought  
>that this could be?<br>**Kyra**  
>True that he's no Prince charming<br>**All girls  
><strong>But there's something in him  
>that I simply didn't see<em>

I saw Kyra crack a smile when she said he was no prince charming because it was true he wasn't the best out there but I still liked him

**_Girls  
><em>**_Well, who'd have thought?  
><strong>Boys<br>**Well, bless our souls  
><strong>Girls<br>**Well, who'd have know  
><strong>Boys<br>**Well, who indeed?  
><em>**_All  
><em>**_And who'd have guessed we'd have to sing and cheer them on_

Travis and I both laughed when we heard what they changed it too. I loved his laugh with all his pranks I get to hear it a lot

**_Kyra_**_  
>It's so peculiar<br>**Annabeth  
><strong>We'll wait and see  
>A few days more<br>**Selena  
><strong>There may be something there  
>that wasn't there before<em>

Selena winked at me and if I could get any redder I think I did. I looked down at my feet but Travis lifted my chin so I would look at him smiling

****

**_All  
><em>**_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before  
>There may be something there that wasn't there before<em>

While they were singing the last line of the song Travis started to lean in and so did I. Then not a second after they sang the last note Travis kissed me. I started returning the kiss we probably looked strange standing in the middle of center stage kissing.

"Hey what play are you two practicing for?" we all turned to see Drew standing on the end of the stage smirking

"Drew just leave them alone!" Kyra shouted those two don't have the best history. "Looks like Travis has his self _two _girlfriends" Drew yelled from across stage

Two? He already had a girlfriend no I don't believe it but before I could respond Drew beat me to it and said "Yeah Travis looks like you have a new rep. as a player." Then she walked off the stage and left

Selena then ran after but mouthed "I'm so sorry" to me then she was gone

I looked up at Travis and he looked confused then I finally spoke up "I-I can't b-b-believe you-"I couldn't even say his name and with that I could feel the tears running down my face. He lifted he hand to attempt to wipe them away but I just shrugged it off and ran away.

I heard him scream after me "Wait! Katie the only girlfriend I want is you!" But I didn't believe it I just kept running then I heard footsteps coming after me I didn't bother to turn around. I willed the roots to trip them then ran straight into the forest to cry.

**I'm sorry if your sad about what happens but don't worry it gets better. I'm going to start writing the next chapter in a minute. I hope you like the chapter; please don't get mad at me for that so no flames -MillionPages**


	11. Dresses, Tuxes, and Trees

**So here's the next chapter. I think this one will get happier so here you go **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Conner's POV**

Once we finished singing the last note to the song Travis and Katie were kissing. I was so happy for my brother because even if he denies it he has a huge crush on her.

Everything was perfect until Drew came. I wasn't really paying attention until she said "Looks like Travis has his self _two _girlfriends" then she just smiled and walked off the stage.

Everyone was stunned, confused but by the look of Katie's face disappointed. I heard her choke out "I-I can't b-b-believe you-"it looked as though she couldn't even say his name.

**Annabeth's POV**

We watched Katie run off. Travis screamed "Wait! Katie the only girlfriends I want is you!" He was about to run after her when Kyra and I grabbed his arms "Travis let us deal with it" he considered it and shrugged.

We started running after her then suddenly root sprouted out of the ground and grabbed our feet. Well of course we fell on our face. "Kyra can you will these roots to go back in the earth?" I asked

She shook her head so I told her to watch where Katie goes while I cut the roots but before I could try Kyra grabbed my hand and asked "What are you doing?"

"Uh cutting ourselves free" I said it more as a question "You can't cut the poor roots that's mean I'll just try to will them to leave but don't cut them" I nodded and watched her close her eyes, I was guessing that this was the first time she tried using her powers unlike Katie who has had lots of practice.

Then the roots loosened and planted themselves back into the ground. "Finally! She ran into the forest" I shouted then I pulled Kyra up and we dashed towards the forest.

"Katie? We need to talk to you. Come on out" we yelled then stayed silent for a moment and heard a small sniffle. We walked up to a big tree and looked up to see Katie sitting up high in the branches.

"Katie can we come up?" she didn't say anything but a large branch came down and stopped in front of us. We sat on it and the branch lifted us into the tree so we climbed the rest of the way until I sat on her right and Kyra on her left.

I didn't know what to say so we just sat there in silence until Kyra spoke up "Katie are you okay?" "Does it l-look like I'm okay?" she retorted looking up I could tell she had been crying a lot

"You don't even know if what Drew said was true, she probably just said that to annoy you" "Yeah Travis really likes you Katie would he kiss you if he didn't?"

She looked back up and smiled "You're right guys, thanks I'm really lucky to have a friend and sister like you two" then we all hugged and Katie jumped down from the tree scaring both of us then we saw a sunflower sprout and watched her land in the center. "Come on guys it's pretty fun"

Kyra and I glanced at each other then back down at the flower Kyra just shrugged and jumped with a perfect landing. I took one last look down and jumped it was pretty fun except the part where I missed the flower.

I looked down and saw the ground and screamed. Then out of the blue Percy ran in and caught me in his arms and smiled "That wasn't so smart Wise girl" then he leaned in and we were about to kiss when Nico ran though the forest and stepped on some sticks and stopped once he got there he said

"Travis *pant * tree *pant* words *pant* come" we followed Nico all the way to strawberry field and all of our mouths dropped at what we saw except for Nico.

**Katie's POV**

We stood in front of a giant tree and I mean giant it was so big. In the branches it spelled out 'Katie will you' "Go to the fireworks dance with me?" I turned around to see Travis smiling at me. "Will you?"

I just nodded my head and he held out his arms and I ran into them and hugged him. Then I looked up and he leaned in and we kissed once again. It was amazing and after we pulled away I whispered a yes.

Right after I said that I got tackled by my sisters in one big hug. It then finally came to me I remembered that the fireworks and the dance was tomorrow.

"Oh. My. Gods! The fireworks and the dance is tonight come on Annabeth, Kyra" I grabbed their arms and we ran to find Selena.

We burst into the Aphrodite cabin panting "What the Hades happened to you guys?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Dance *pant* tonight nothing *pant * to wear" Her smile faded and she screamed or should I say screeched either way it was ear splitting "I have to get you ready we only have about 4-5 hours left until then" and with that she pushed us into the giant closet.

**Kyra's POV**

Once we were in the closet my jar dropped it looked like a normal walk in closet from the outside but in the inside it was huge filled with clothes, shoes, make up, hair care products, etc. Before I could take a good look around Selena pushed us down on a bench and ran out of room towards the dress department.

After about maybe 20-30 minutes Selena returned with four dresses in her hands. She pulled us up off the bench handed us each a dress and pushed us in our own separate dressing room.

When I looked at the dress I knew it was perfect so I tried it on and walked over towards the mirror. It was a light green dress that was spaghetti strap and went down to the middle of my shin. So since I was finished changing I walked out of to see that Selena was already changed.

She was wearing a bright red single strap dress that was cit so it showed some of one leg. (Knee and down) Before I could tell her how good she looked Annabeth stepped out and looked great too. She was wearing a dress that was mostly blue but with some green mixed in it was as long as mine. It flowed from her waist down. Then my sister came out. Katie was wearing a light pink dress that had a pretty floral pattern on it.

"Wow we look amazing" I said "Ok now off to hair and makeup" Selena yelled then clapped her hands and led us to a different room.

I was first Selena put a small section of my hair in a braid in the back and then let the rest of it flow. Then Annabeth sat down and she just kept it down but added a few more curls to it. Katie was next and Selena just put a small wave in her hair. Selena did herself last though and put her hair up in a bun.

Then we went through make up thankfully that didn't take long. After makeup we had to get shoes which took up a small amount of time with Selena's help.

I was so happy Selena let me wear some dark green converse. Selena wore red heels that we about 4 inches tall. Katie had on some pink flats with a small flower on in. While Annabeth was wearing silver heels about 2 inches high. We were all ready when we looked at the clock we had about 20 minutes to kill.

**Percy's POV**

We watched the girls run off and then once we couldn't see them any longer we decided to get our clothes for the dance. Travis, Nico, and I walked to the big house to ask Chiron if Argo could take us shopping. He looked a little confused but then we told him it was for the dance.

Once we got to the store and walked in Nico almost puked he was disgusted by all the tux jackets, vests, dress shirts, etc.

When we got there we had about 3 ½ hours left and 1,000 dollars each to spend on it.

"Ok so we all decided to have a white dress shirt right?" I asked they nodded "Can we change the color of the tux jacket does it have to be black?" Travis asked

"Nope you can change it now let's go" I said with a fist pump in the air

I grabbed a gray jacket, black pants and shoes, the white dress shirt, and a sea green vest and tie. Once I was changed into it I walked towards the mirror and struck a pose.

"Nice 8" Travis said "I give you a 9"Nico said I turned around and blushed that they saw me do it but then I noticed they were changed too.

Nico wore all black except for the white dress shirt and a dark green tie. Travis wore a brown suit with a pink tie to show he was 'manly'.

By the time we bought it we had 1 hour left and 300 dollars to spare. So we went in an alley and I called for blackjack my Pegasus and his friend so we could ride back to camp.

Travis got blackjacks friend. It was white and named Angel I told her to be careful. Nico and I rode on blackjack. I sat in the front so I could steer with Nico clinging for his life.

Once we landed we had about 30 minutes until the dance so we walked towards the Aphrodite cabin to ask Selena for corsages. When we knocked on the door a different Aphrodite girl opened it was Drew. I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked her "Is um Selena here?"

"Yes but she's busy what do you want?" "Oh um could you get" I was thinking about any other sister well a nice one "Lucy?"

"Fine" she said and slammed the door in my face. When it opened again Lucy was standing in the door smiling

"Hey Percy, Travis, Nico what brings you here?" "We were wondering if you could pick us out corsages for our dates"

"Sure thing who's your dates?" "Annabeth, Katie, and Kyra" "Ok I'll be right back"

She came back in 10 minutes with 3 boxes but said not to look at them until we got there and we all nodded.

We had twenty minutes left so we all went to our cabins and got dressed. The next time I walked in out the cabin it was dark I met up with the guys and we walked to the dining pavilion where the dance was being held and walked in.

**Wow that was a long chapter to me I finally finished I will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow because I'm a little busy today but anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you have any ideas the next chapter is the dance please suggest because I really don't want to have to write it alone I might be co-writing it with someone.**

**-MillionPages**


	12. Dancing with Drew

**Sorry it took a little longer for me to update than usual. Well after a lot of Pm's I finally kind of figured out this part of the story. My co-writer here is klydo they have a good story out that if you don't already know it you should read it.  
>DISCLAMLER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan<strong>

**Travis's POV**

We walked in and looked around it was actually an impressive set up thanks to the Hephaestus cabin. There was a stage, balloons, streamers, and colorful lights.

We walked to the center and looked around until something caught my eye at the doorway I stopped looking and my jaw dropped.

Standing in the doorway was our dates and they looked amazing we made our way though the small crowd until we came to them.

All of us reached inside our jacket pockets to pull out their corsages.

**Annabeth's POV**

Once we walked and spotted the boys we were impressed. They could really clean up well.

The first one of them to notice our arrival was Travis he stopped looking around just to drool over Katie. I glanced over to see her blushing.

The boys approached us and pull corsages out of their pocket. We all gladly took it and put it on then we were led onto the dance floor.

I watched as some of the Apollo cabin walked on the stage and introduced themselves then started playing.

Everyone was dancing. Percy looked so happy he had a big grin on his face. I told Percy that I had to go to the bathroom.

I walked in to check the small amount of makeup I had on and then when I tried leaving the door was locked.

**Percy's POV**

Everyone was having a great time and Annabeth excused herself to go to the bathroom. Then the music started to slow down and she still wasn't back yet so I just decided to go off on the sidelines and watch my friends.

Then someone grabbed my arm I looked to see who it was and it was Drew. She dragged me to the dance floor and put my hands on her waist.

I started to pull away but then I stopped because you do not want to make an Aphrodite girl mad. While we were dancing I kept looking for Annabeth so she could come and save me but each time I tried Drew would pull my face back to look at her.

Finally I caught one of my friend's eye it was Kyra and I shot her a where-is-Annabeth look. She just shrugged and started looking around.

Thankfully the song finally ended and I met Kyra at the punch bowl. "What the heck why were you dancing with that!" she whispered/screamed

"I didn't want to she grabbed me and made me, I really don't want to get an unwanted makeover because I made her mad." She just stood there and glared at me

"Now where is Annabeth?"She asked "She excused herself to the bathroom and hasn't come back yet" I replied with concern in my voice

"Ok well I'll go look for her try and stay away from Drew" "I'll try but it might be difficult" and with that she walked away.

I sighed and turned around to look for Drew but I didn't have to go too far because she was standing in front of me with and evil look in her eye. "Hey Seaweed brain come dance" she said with a smile matching her eyes, evil.

"Only Annabeth can call me that, leave me alone Drew" I started walking away but then once of Drew's little 'friends' stopped me "I don't think you want to do that Percy" I was trapped but before I could even think of a plan Drew dragged me to the dance floor once again for another slow dance.

When the song was ending I looked away to see if Kyra was back yet and but when I looked back Drew smashed her lips onto mine. My eyes widened, it took me a couple of seconds to realize what was happening but once I did it was too late.

I broke away and turned to see Annabeth standing next to Kyra "Seaweed brain?" she sounded hurt and disappointed. Then she ran out the door, Kyra looked at me and shook her head with a frown before running after her.

I felt someone bump into me and I saw Katie running after them. "So did you enjoy it?" Drew said with a smirk on her face she seemed accomplished. "Leave me alone Drew your sick"

Then I grabbed the guys and asked them to come help me find them. They nodded and followed as we ran out of the pavilion.

**Annabeth's POV again**

I was looking around for something that could help me but even for a child of Athena I couldn't find anything. I then just sat down and leaned against the wall.

I could hear a slow song playing but wasn't sure what it was. Before I knew it the song was over and I was still locked in a bathroom.

"Annabeth? Are you in there?" I heard a voice coming from the door I quickly got up and went to towards it. "Yeah it's me someone locked me in, who are you?"

"It's Kyra and this side is jammed what should I do?" "Go get Beckendorf" I replied. I could hear footsteps getting fainter.

Then a I heard footsteps approaching again and heard Kyra explaining the situation to someone "Annabeth one second, please step away from the door just in case" said a strong voice.

I did as told and stepped back in a matter of moments the door swung open with Beckendorf and Kyra in front of it. "Thanks guys" I said with a smile "Come on let's get back to our dates it's a slow song maybe we'll get a kiss."

We turned a corner and what I saw I couldn't believe Percy was dancing with Drew not just dancing but kissing her. I didn't believe it I wouldn't but it seemed so real.

"Seaweed brain?" was all I managed to say. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I ran out of the pavilion as fast as I could to get away from it. I stopped when I got to the strawberry fields I figured that it was a good place to hide.

I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and then set my head down to cry.

Once I heard footsteps I looked up and saw Kyra running and Katie not too far behind her. They sat down next to me. "Annabeth I know it hurts how do you think I felt when Drew said he had two girlfriends" Katie said

"But that's different" I snapped "You didn't see Travis making out with someone else" she looked down at her feet with a frown. Then she lifted her head up "You know what?"

"What?" Kyra and I said in sync "Drew has messed with all three of us involving the guys we like" Katie said

"No, she hasn't messed with Kyra" I said, but when I said it Kyra looked down "Well actually she did"

"It was after our fight I was walking and she came up behind me and we said some things then Katie came and we said some more things but one of the things she said was 'Isn't this sad? 1. You can't fight and so then let your friends fight for you 2. You have anger issues and boy you like oh so badly is totally out of your league and will never go out with you'." Then she looked back down at her feet and started growing a flower.

"Wait who did you like" I asked curious she gulped and thought for a moment before whispering "Percy" loud enough for me to hear

I stood up shocked "Why didn't you tell me before? I went on and on about how much I liked him" I could feel more tears forming "But Annabeth I was scared that if I did you it would ruin our friendship" she was trying to explain but considering all that had happened that night I didn't know what to believe.

I panicked and ran to my cabin and sat there alone because everyone would be at the dance then would go to the fireworks. I sat on my bed with my hands in my head and cried"

**Done with this chapter, sorry if Annabeth is OOC in this chapter but I just decided to make it that way. I'm not sure how well I did on the fight scene so if you would review and tell me if you think it was good or not. If I get more bad reviews about the fight I'll consider changing it. Now I am in need of suggestions or ideas. Everything is welcome maybe a quest I'm not sure. **

**-MillionPages **


	13. Two words Make Out

**Well this took a longer time to update sorry. This weekend I went to the beach and I've been busy. But anyway if you haven't noticed I changed the name of my story to the Intruder which is now being co-written by klydo. They have a story that I am actually co-writing call Friends since Birth. It's a really good story so you should check it out. Now here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Percy's POV**

***Two weeks later after the incident***

I was lying on my bed in my cabin just staring up at the ceiling. Things haven't been the same since what happened with Drew. Annabeth has been avoiding me.

I closed my eyes and remembered what happened after I ran out of the dance.

"_Annabeth where are you? It's not what it looked like. Come out and let me explain." I was looking everywhere then once I couldn't take it anymore I dropped down on my knees and mumbled "I'm sorry"_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned and saw it was Nico and Travis "Dude it's ok she'll forgive you" Nico said trying to comfort me but it didn't work I just looked up at the sky _

"_Why Aphrodite? Why did you have to that?" I screamed out of the corner of my eye I saw blonde I turned to see Annabeth running into her cabin. _

_I smiled and started running but once I got to the door I could hear her crying. As much as I wanted to go in there a comfort her I knew she would push me away. My head dropped and I walked towards the fireworks._

_I sat down on the ground in the very back where there weren't many campers there. I could Katie and Travis sitting together I looked around for Kyra and Nico but I didn't see them I only saw Kyra sitting alone a little to my right. _

_I decided to get up and sit next to her I noticed she stiffened then relaxed. I shrugged it off and watched the show_

I sighed and got up thought 'Annabeth isn't going to forgive me anytime soon so for now I should move on, well I do kind of like Kyra' I smiled and walked out the door towards the Demeter cabin to ask Kyra out.

**Kyra's POV**

Come on flower grow I stared at the little sprout in the pot willing it to grow. To my amazement it started growing but then it only grew about half an inch. I sighed and got up and walked to my bookshelf I was about to start reading 'Guide to growing' when I heard a knock on my door.

"Coming" I said as I got up and walked to the door when I opened it. I looked up to see who it was and it was Percy.

"Oh Hey Perce what's up?" I asked gesturing for him to come in. I knew that camp had a rule that a boy and a girl couldn't be in a cabin alone but it's not like we were going to do anything.

"Well um… I was just wondering would you maybe want to go do something this afternoon." He asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I wondered why he was nevus though. "Sure what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could go see Captain America at the amphitheater" "I'd love to I've been wanting to see that" When it's not needed the amphitheater turns into a movie theater

We walked down the stairs but before we went to the theater we stopped by the Hermes' cabins secret store. Only certain people know about it I only know about it because Katie wanted to go visit Travis on the job.

Percy and I walked in the cabin and started walking we were about to ask Travis for some candy but before Percy could ask I stopped him and pointed. On the couch in the cabins living room you could see Travis making out with someone.

We slowly approached and saw that it was Katie I was about to smack him upside his Hermes head until Percy grabbed my hand and pointed to a hallway so I decided to follow.

We walked down the hall way and turned into a room that had two twin beds. I saw Conner blowing up… whoopee cushions? Once he noticed us he stopped and stashed them under his bed "Oh Hi guys what do you need?" he asked

"Can you hook us up with some candy we're going to see a movie" Percy responded. Conner smiled probably because he's about to make a sale but then he glance down I looked to see what he was looking at and saw that Percy was still holding my hand I immediately blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Sure be right back" he said he looked down once more and smiled then walked out of the room.

After waiting a couple of minutes Conner came back and handed Percy two Milky Way candy bars and Three Musketeers. I let go of Percy's hand and started to leave but I noticed Conner hand him something else. "Thanks Conner" Percy said handing him a ten dollar bill and walking out with me

We were about to leave when I noticed that Travis and Katie were still kissing. Wow I thought don't they need to breathe.

*After the movie*

"Wow that was a great movie "I said as we walked back out to see that it was evening "Yeah, we should do this more often"

I smiled at the thought then I saw out of the corner of my eye Percy turned around for a moment and stuck something in his mouth and turn back around and flash a smile.

"Hey Kyra?" he looked nervous again "Yeah Perce?" I asked

"Do you count this as a date?" I was stunned I never thought he would think of it like that "You wanted this to be a date?" I asked but it came out wrong as if I didn't want it to be

"Oh well if you don't want to it-"for some strange reason I cut him off by kissing him and then pulled back with my mouth wide open "Percy I'm s-sorry that was uncalled f-for" I blushed redder than ripe apples.

"It's okay" he said I looked up and saw him grinning and then starting to lean in until we were there was barely any space between us "I enjoyed" he whispered right before pressing his lips against mine

I was surprised but then quickly returned the kiss. I felt him put his hand on my waist while I put my around his neck, he deepened the kiss and before I knew it we were having a full out make out session.

I heard the dinner bell ring in the distance and he pulled away smiling. We walked to the dining pavilion and before we went to our tables I pecked his cheek and then sat down at my table and earned a few smirks from the girls at my table.

I looked back at Percy and saw that he was looking at Annabeth but then frowned and turned back to order his food. I was thinking about it then Katie sat down next to me and I started talking to her.

"Hey Katie so I heard your going out with Travis have you kissed him yet?" I asked just for fun I watched as she blushed and poked at her salad. "Well I uh technically um I guess well no?" I raised my eyebrow

"Well Percy and I went to the Hermes cabin to get some candy" I saw her look down then I continued "You wouldn't believe what I saw if I remember correctly it was you sitting with Travis on the couch, making out" I smiled

"Oh well guess what I heard?" she asked "What?"

"I heard that a certain son of Poseidon and a certain sister of mine went to the movies and when they came out started a make out session of their own" she said smirking that time it was my turn to blush

Then once dinner ended I walked to the beach and sat down on a bench. Then everything went black as someone put their hands over my eyes

"Guess who?" they whispered "Percy?"

"Correct give the girl a prize" we both laughed and he sat down next to me

"That prize would be?" I asked "The prize is becoming my girlfriend and with that he leaned and gently kissed my forehead"

"Oh I like that prize" I responded smiling

**Well there's the chapter I kind of know what's going to happen next but I still have to talk to klydo about it. I hope you enjoyed it so review!**

**-MillionPages**


	14. Pretending

**Ok well I had a really busy week sorry. I know a lot of you are mad about Percy and Kyra but don't worry I love Percabeth this is just part of the story line. So PJOisthebomdiggidy don't kill me just yet if you want to see Percabeth ok so here you go.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was laying on the roof of the big house, the tears rolling down my face. I never thought that it was possible to cry over a boy this much.

But this isn't just any boy, its Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, my best friend or was. I just can't believe that he could steal my heart.

FLASHBACK

_I went into the dining pavilion and sat down at my table and began talking to my friends. Soon after that I saw Percy walking in with his arm and Kyra and her giggling. _

_I felt a sharp pain in my chest that wouldn't go away but just kept growing larger. First I wasn't going to just to conclusions thinking that they were dating until I saw her peck him on the cheek. Once I added it all up I finally let it get to me._

_My vision started to blur and I jumped from where I was sitting grabbed my plate and ran over to the fire in the brazier. Unfortunately on the way there I trip and hit my head but I was in too big of a hurry to feel any pain so I got up scraped all my food in and prayed to Aphrodite to make my life easier._

_Surprisingly not many people notice so I just continued to run tears already streaming down my face. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I reached up to my forehead to touch where I got hit. When I looked back at my head my finger was covered in blood. I was about to go to the infirmary until I saw a mob of black hair walking towards someone on the sitting on a bench I noticed it was Kyra so I decided to watch.

Once I saw them leaning in I turned my head and decided to leave.

**Percy's POV**

It had been a week since Kyra and I began to start going out we were sitting in the amphitheater with almost the entire camp watching the season finale of Glee.

I glanced around looking for Annabeth and saw sitting in the very back with Luke? He had his arm around her while she was watching and frowning. I felt a surge of jealousy course through my body, wait what am I thinking I'm going out Kyra.

When I looked back I noticed how beautiful she looked. She always looked amazing then I looked closer and saw a scratch on her forehead and wondered what that was from.

Then the lights started to get brighter and I felt Kyra tugging on my arm "Percy, it's over come on" she said standing up and stretching. I looked at her and nodded, getting up; I took one last look to where Annabeth was and saw her running out crying. Luke was standing there frowning.

Even though he was one of my best friends I still couldn't forget how much he had hurt Annabeth last summer and march up to him.

"Luke, what did you do to Annabeth?" I yelled I felt Kyra put a hand on my arm I shrugged I off. No one does this to my best friend.

"Percy chill I didn't do anything" he said holding up his hands in surrender

"Then why did she just run out crying?" "I don't know bro, she said that she had to go and ran off towards the music room. After the war we had built a lot of new things such as a school, music room, made the craft room bigger, etc.

Before anyone could stop me I ran off toward the building.

When I got there I heard music playing, I immediately recognized it as Pretending I had just seen it on the show. Then I heard someone beginning to sing, I realized it was Annabeth I remembered how well she sang when we helped hook up Travis and Katie.

So I stood outside the door to listen but before she started I could have sworn I heard her say my name.

**Annabeth  
><strong>_Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>__I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>But I hold on I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<em>

Then I couldn't stand it anymore I knew she was happy when I asked her to the dance but then all this drama, did she really feel this way about me?

**Both**_**  
><strong>__Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

She looked at me with a shocked face but we both continued to sing

_Reach down underneath and  
>Tear down all the walls<br>_

_Will we ever have a happy ending  
>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>

_Will we  
>a-a-a-always<br>a-a-a-always  
>a-a-a-always<br>be pretending_

**Percy  
><strong>_How long do I fantasize_  
><em>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love<br>But I hold on  
>I stay strong<br>Wondering if we still belong_

**Both  
><strong>_Will we ever  
>say the words we're feeling<br>Reach down underneath and  
>Tear down all the walls<em>

_Will we ever  
>have a happy ending<em>  
><em>Or will we forever only be pretending<em>

_Will we  
>a-a-a-always<br>a-a-a-always  
>a-a-a-always be<em>

_Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no one's letting go  
>And it's such a shame<em>

_Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know<em>

_Will we ever  
>Say the words we're feeling<br>Reach down underneath and  
>Tear down all the walls<em>

_Will we ever  
>Have a happy ending<br>Or will we forever only be pretending_

_Will we  
>a-a-a-always<br>a-a-a-always  
>a-a-a-always be<em>

_Pretending_

By the time we finished the song we were standing in front of each other.

"Do you really mean it?" I asked

I never got an answer she just ran off; leaving me there I walked over to her IPod and saw she was in a playlist so I decided to see what was in it

I looked down and almost dropped when I saw the title. It was called 'My relationship with Percy' sure I guess it was a little long but I still browsed through the songs

(Some of the songs on the playlist)

_Pretending  
>You belong with me<br>Fire and Rain  
>Count on You<br>Don't go breaking my heart  
>Fall<br>Teenage Dream  
>Just the way you are<br>For the First time  
>Kiss the girl<br>(I could list more maybe but I don't want to bore you)_

Wow she really likes me no to me it looks like she loves me. I couldn't wrap my mind around it so I exited out of the music and put it in my pocket when the dinner bell rang.

After about 15 minutes passed I still hadn't seen Annabeth. I was sitting at my table with Kyra but I wasn't eating anything. I got tired of waiting and got up and walked toward the Athena table

"Hey Malcolm, where's Annabeth?" "I don't know" "Oh well then can you give this to her" I handed him her IPod and then went and sat back down and laid my head on the table.

"Percy is something wrong?" I glanced up with my eyes and saw Kyra looking at me worried. "Yeah"

She raised and eye brow "Ok no, Annabeth hasn't been the same since the dance. Do you know what happened?"

I saw her gulp and take a deep breath.

**Ok there is my chapter. Remember it will be Percabeth. The next chapter will be in Kyra's POV. I might do that tomorrow it just depends if I feel like it. I hope you liked the song I was on YouTube and liked it so I decided to put it in my story. So please review **

**-MillionPages **


	15. What an interesting day

**Here's my next chapter. Just a reminder in this story Luke and Percy are friends. I'm going to start trying to do this  
>Thank you for all who has reviewed<strong>

**Percabeth81200  
>IcestormisaNERD<br>kenzie street  
>BlackConverse24<br>OCWarren: It might be cheesy I accept that but it's sweet to me**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan**

**Kyra's POV**

I just stood there as I watched Percy run off towards where Annabeth is. I couldn't help but feel jealous, but I knew they were best friends.

"Well there he goes" Luke said smiling "Oh yeah I guess, sorry Luke I have to go to archery next"

"Really me too" he said with huge grin spreading across his face "I wonder why I haven't noticed you there before, especially since you're so beautiful" he continued with a smirk

I blushed as he took my hand "Here, we can go together"

I followed and we snuck in while Chiron was explaining what we'd be doing that day "But first Kyra, Luke since you seem so focused how about you show me your skills while the rest of you begin.

I gulped because I'm not that good at archery, but Luke was. He skillfully pulled his hand back and shot a bull's-eye.

Wow he is amazing I thought great swordsman, archer, and he is just so cute, and funny, and sweet. Wait no I can't think like this I like Percy and I'm going out with him I'm not supposed to like Luke, but he's just so perfect.

"Very good Luke, Kyra your turn" Chiron said pulling me out of my thought of Luke

I nervously walked up with the bow in my hand. I set the arrow, aimed and released. I watched it zoom through the air and then a scream.

I shut my eyes and when I opened them I Travis on the ground a face full of dust and an arrow in his butt.

"Oh my gods Travis!" Katie screamed running over to him "Are you ok? Kyra if you didn't like us making out then turn away, no need to shoot him in the butt."

I blushed and then I heard Luke whisper "Come on let's leave them it's about time for dinner anyway, I already told Conner and Travis that they could lead my cabin beside Travis is getting up."

"S-sure" I stuttered out maybe I do like Luke but I couldn't give that another thought as he took my hand and led me to the dining pavilion.

"Bye Luke" I said smiling "Yeah see you around Kyra" then he bent down and kissed me on the cheek and started walking to his table while I stood there with my hand on my face where his lips left a burning feeling.

I figured I looked really stupid standing there and sat down at the Poseidon right as Percy walked in.

For about 15 minutes he just poked at his steak with a fork and kept glancing at the Athena cabin until he finally got up and talked to Malcolm about something then came back and laid his head on the table.

"Percy is something wrong?" I asked I was getting worried "No" I raised my eyebrow and he sighed "Ok yeah, Annabeth hasn't been the same since the dance do you know what happened?" he looked up and I looked into his eyes I could tell he was serious.

I sighed and took a deep breath and "Percy I'm not sure if i have the right to tell you"

"Why not?" he asked "Because I'm not sure I want to ask Annabeth if it's ok I tell you"

"Why wouldn't it be ok I'm your boyfriend and her best friend" Percy questioned I could tell he was confused

"Actually Percy I'm sorry I like this relationship but I'm not the one that should be your girlfriend" I said putting my hand on his "This relationship is more of a friend one, because I just see you as one of my best friends now and your always looking for Annabeth or glancing at her so I think you should talk to be the one to talk to her I" I said nervously waiting for his response

"Thanks Kyra your right" I looked up and saw him smiling "No problem Perce" and with we hugged and he ran off to go find her.

I got up slowly and walked to the fire and dumped the rest of my food in praying to Aphrodite to help them get together and my mom of course.

Then I walked back to the Demeter table but on the way I end up slipping on a banana peel like a cartoon. I braced myself for the feeling of hard concrete but I never felt it I only felt strong arms around me I looked up to see Luke smiling.** (Cheesy? Probably, I like it though)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe he saw me and sang that song with me; ugh my life is a mess. I sat on the roof of the big house again I felt like this was my safe place no one knew about it except me.

I looked down watching over the camp. I watched as everyone went to dinner and I tried to pick out my friends with my binoculars.

I saw Luke holding Kyra's hand leading her to the pavilion, Katie helping Conner walk Travis there ok I don't even want to know what happened I thought.

I was about to lie down until I noticed Percy walking out of the music room with my IPod! No I thought I was sure I grabbed it when I ran out ugh why is my day going so terrible.

I sighed put on my Yankees cap and lied down.

**Ok so I have kind of started the next chapter but I felt like stopping it here. I'll also be adopting a story from Gryffindor4eva called A Future in New York so be on the lookout on my profile already has 3 chapters so I have to rewrite them and then write one of my own. Hope you like this chapter with Kyra and Luke. I also hope I made my fellow Percabeth fans happy with Kyra and Percy breaking up I already know what I'm planning to do for the next chapter**

**-MillionPages**


	16. Pictures

**Now here is the next chapter. I have just published A Future in New York adopted from Gryffindor4eva so I hope you check that out if you want to. I am glad that you were pleased with that chapter and Kyra and Percy breaking up. I'm sorry this took longer but like most of you I started school and haven't had much time. Thank you to those who reviewed**

**IvestormisaNERD  
>Black Converse24<br>klydo  
>XxMidnightSeaDragonxX<br>xPercyx  
>MCpurplemidnite2445<br>Percabeth 4 ever  
>OCWarren<br>DICLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belong to Rick Riordan**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Oh hey sweetie" good you finally fell asleep said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw I beautiful lady that shaped to my definition of pretty so to me she looked exactly like my mom except for the kaleidoscope eyes who I knew belonged to Aphrodite._

_I sat up and frowned "What do want Aphrodite? I'm not in the mood" I said _

_She looked down at herself "Really now I look like bookworm. But never mind that." She said her frown turning into a smile "Annabeth you need to talk to Percy a sap" she continued _

"_Why he's probably making out with Kyra somewhere besides I wouldn't what to mess up our friendship" I said and I could feel myself tearing up but held them back_

"_Well" Aphrodite smirked "Word on the street is they broke up" I looked up at her feeling shocked and excited "Really?" I asked jumping up and down "But wait it still doesn't matter. When he asked me to the dance I thought he really liked me but after kissing Drew and going out with Kyra I just don't know."_

"_Annie, Your mom is smart in everything but love I would hate to see this happen. I cannot reveal any more information due to the law, there is a lot more that I could tell you but you need to figure this out yourself."_

"_Wait!" _but it was too late I was already opening my eyes

I checked to make sure my hat was still on before carefully standing up and stretching

I glanced at my watch and saw that only 20 minutes had gone by

I stood back up and slid the piece of the roof and jumped down onto the table in the attic quietly closing it. I walked down the stairs and out the front door. I started sprinting to my cabin to grab the book I was reading.

I ran out of the door but instead of the open air I hit someone. When I looked up I saw Percy I gaped at him for a moment then remembered what was happening. I looked him in the eye and then ran towards the strawberry field.

I knew that they stretched far and wide so it would be very difficult to find me there. I was faster than Percy and he knew it too so I figured he wouldn't follow. When I looked back I didn't see anything besides a few crushed strawberries. So I stopped running and sat down catching my breath until I heard the flapping of wings drawing closer.

I glanced up and saw a black Pegasus coming closer and closer. Then I realized it was Blackjack, Percy's Pegasus. I watched as it got close to the ground and watched Percy jump off to the ground while Blackjack left.

He ran towards me and I knew I would have to face him sooner or later. Once Percy got there he stopped and sat down next to me.

"Ok Annabeth, what's up? Why have you been ignoring me, and avoiding me?" he asked looking me in the eye. I didn't say anything I just stayed silent and sighed

"Well just to get it over with" I said looking down at my lap "I like you Percy, a lot. I don't know what changed but something did. I thought we had something and when you asked me to the dance I was so happy. But-"I felt a single tear trickle down my cheek as I thought about what happened at the dance

"Drew" he said finishing what I was planning to say. I nodded not wanting to say anything

"I tried to explain but you just kept pushing me away and then Kyra…" he said drifting off and looking up at the clouds before continuing "anyway it doesn't matter Annabeth I'm really sorry" he looked back at me

"I know you are Percy. It's just you broke my heart and it still hasn't healed"

"Well will this help?" he asked lifting my head and started to lean in

I could feel myself leaning in too staring into his eyes they were bright like the sea when it's a perfect day outside. I felt our lips touch and I smiled remembering the feeling from our underwater kiss.

I was about to deepen the kiss until I remembered about Kyra and pulled away "What about Kyra?"

"We broke up she said I should be with you and dumped me and that's when I knew I **had**to come and find you to tell you that I really like you"

I smiled as we kissed again and then I laid down probably getting grass stains and strawberry juice all over my clothes but I didn't care.

Percy hovered over me as I ran my fingers through his hair. We made out until we heard the snaps of pictures and giggles.

We both stopped and looked up to see all our friends standing there smiling, snapping pictures and clapping.

Of course Both Percy and I blushed and Travis showed one of the pictures to Conner and Luke.

"Guys I am totally going to post this on Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite's facebook page" Travis said smiling

I was about to run up and snatch the camera from him but Percy beat me to it he ran at Travis tackling him and attempting to grab the camera. Travis tossed it to Conner and the boys went off with Percy franticly trying to grab it.

After they left Kyra, Katie, and Silena ran up and crushed me in a hug.

**I will stop it there for now. I want all of your advice so if you read this chapter please review with an answer. I don't know whether to continue this story or not. I'm going to ask klydo but I want your opinion. So please review with your answer and I really hoped you liked it.**

**-MillionPages**


	17. Not good Better

**Well I am going to say I am very disappointed that very little of you commented on the last chapter but for those of you who did thank you very much: D.**

**IcestormisaNERD  
>XxMidnightSeaDragonxX<br>OCWarren  
>newguy <strong>

**Now on with the chapter  
>DISCLAIMER I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians that right belongs to Rick Riordan<strong>

**Percy's POV**

They continued to throw it back and forth so I decided to close my eyes and smash them with a tidal wave. Unfortunately they were both wearing a pair of flying shoes from their father.

They got to their cabin a couple minutes before me and by the time I got there it was already posted. I saw that they posted it on not only their accounts but also Annabeth's, Athena's, Aphrodite's, my fathers and mine.

I frowned and slumped down on the couch. I grabbed my IPod from my pocket and logged into my account to see that about 40 people already liked the picture but I also saw that 20 hated it and knew that it was the Aphrodite cabin girls.

Later that day we were all hanging out at the beach preparing to play a game of volleyball.

I was setting up the net with Annabeth while Katie and Travis were playing in the water. I glanced over and saw Luke and Kyra walking together hand in hand.

"Hey Perce, Annabeth" Luke said flashing us a smile while Annabeth and Kyra left to chat

"So you and Kyra a thing now?" I asked finishing off the net and brushing the sand off "Yeah I guess" he responded taking of his shirt to get ready for the game and then the swim afterward

"Well congrats Kyra's a great friend" I said doing the same

Everyone came in and we split up into teams girls on one side boys on the other

The game went on until the girls beat us with Annabeth's strategy. After the game we all went for a swim and played Marco Polo.

**Annabeth's POV**

After we left the beach I was bringing him to the Big House to show him my secret hideout on the roof. We were planning to just talk, laugh, hang out, and maybe kiss a little.

But on the way there a puff a pink smoke appeared in front of us that smelled like a rose perfume. Once it cleared we saw Aphrodite standing there grinning.

"Finally you two finally got together man you guys were totally stressing me out. Plus I was so tired I had bags under my eyes BAGS! All because I was trying to get you together." She said

"Well we're happy now so err great job can we go now?" Percy asked and I elbowed him and said "What he means to say is Thank you very much lady Aphrodite we are both very happy"

"Whatever I get it" she said turning around to leave "Oh and Percy don't make me angry one you already have a lot of immortals who don't like you and two I can make you do things that your regret or make Annabeth cheat on you" she finished smiling and leaving in another puff of pink smoke

We both just stood there gaping and then I remembered where we were going and squeezed his hand a little signaling for us to continue walking.

Once we got to the roof we sat down and looked over the camp smiling. We talked about our quests, our friends, activities and started laughing when Percy did his impression of Grover.

We then quickly got to the kissing. He leaned down and it was just like in the strawberry field I ran my fingers through his hair with one hand while the other was on his back deepening the kiss. His hands were on my waist.

But while I was deepening it we didn't know that below us our parents showed up, saw us and rushed inside the Big House.

I felt him slid his tongue across my bottom lip, once I let him in we battled for dominance and he let me win then I heard someone clear there throat and I glance over and saw my mother glaring at me.

I was surprised and quickly pulled away and sat up but in the process slightly biting his tongue.

"Ouch! What was that all ab-"he started and followed my gaze and saw our parents two. They lead us down and we walked into one of the empty rooms of the big house. My mother held out her hand and an IPad appeared.

We both looked down at it and saw that she was logged into facebook with the picture of us kissing on it and we both gulped

I was first for the interrogation from them since I was questioned first.

"Annabeth, what is this!" she said pointing toward the IPad "Oh well uh it's Percy and I" I responded trying to avoid looking her in the eye

"Doing what?"

"Kissing" I mumbled

"What?" she asked holding her hand to her ear

"Kissing!" I screamed

"Exactly! At first I thought it was photo shopped but then when I came to ask you about it I spotted a couple strands of your hair hanging over the edge of the roof and when I got there what did I see?"

I opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off "Kissing! Kissing that son of that Barnacle Beard!" she yelled

"Hey come on Athena she's your kid shouldn't you go a little easy on her?" Poseidon interrupted she looked over at him and glared before sighing "Your right. I should be taking it out on the son of yours besides she knows of our rivalry but is still letting him toy with her like that"

"I am not toying with Annabeth" Percy screamed suddenly very angry while I remained quiet glancing between the three

"Are you sure it's not just some scheme of Poseidon's to like her and then break he?" Athena asked giving him her number one glare

"I don't like Annabeth!" he screamed looking more serious than ever I could feel my heart breaking until I heard what was next "I love her" and with that he grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the door

I looked back to see my mother shocked and Lord Poseidon impressed and pleased. He seemed to be ok with it why can't she?

Before we left I looked her dead in the eye and said "Why can I never please you? You never let me be happy" and with that we were out the door we were almost back to the beach just to sit and relax until we heard footsteps and turned around to see them

"I'm sorry Annabeth" she said "I can see you truly love him too" out of the corner of my eye I saw Percy perk up a bit "But Peruses if you do hurt her your life will become worse than living with Hades" she finished glaring at him for a moment and then turning into and owl and flying off

We both looked at Poseidon to see what he had to say "Don't worry I'm ok with it" he smiled and then disappeared into sea mist

"Well ok?" I said then in the distance I heard the lunch bell and we walked there ready to eat because I hope I'm not the only one who is extremely hungry

**Ok well I don't know if that was OCC or not but I wrote it that way so if you don't like it then deal with it because life's not fair. Sorry I'm not having the best day but I hope you all like this chapter. I was thinking since this storyline is kind of ending I will either write a sequel if I can get some help from you guys and klydo. Or just make another story once the idea comes to me**. **So review and tell me what you think **

**-MillionPages**


	18. Authors Note

Just so you all know I still exsist on the face of this earth. So let's just jump to the point. I am here to ask you about a sequeal to this story I know I have mentioned it before but I want more imput. So if you would like me to write a sequeal i could try but i would need help wince i havn't been able to talk to klydo much. So i would just need help with ideas. So if you want me to write a sequeal ill try but I require some help or at least an idea to kick off the story line or a whole new story but I would also need an idea. Please don't leave any comments saying anything like 'why cant you come up with your own ideas' or anything like that. I also apoligise that this isnt a chPter and is just a pathetic authors note but help me out please -MillionPages 


End file.
